


There's no sweeter innocence than our gentle sin

by Draquete



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Bottom Dean, Chuck makes an appearance in the end, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Soulmates, Top Sam, Weekly Challenge, Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 08:42:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9988307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draquete/pseuds/Draquete
Summary: For years they struggled to accept how they felt about each other. In their eyes, there was no greater sin than that, than loving a sibling like that. That was wrong, disgusting, unethical. For years they said no to their feelings, they fought against their bare instinct.Until they couldn’t anymore.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fic written for the prompt 'there's no sweeter innocence than our gentle sin' (taken from the song Take Me To Church by Hozier) for the bottom!dean and bottom!jensen weekly challenge. I'm a little (cough cough a lot cough) late, but here it is!

For years they struggled to accept how they felt about each other. In their eyes, there was no greater sin than that, than loving a sibling like that. That was wrong, disgusting, unethical. For years they said no to their feelings, they fought against their bare instinct.

Until they couldn’t anymore.

“Don’t you think we sin on a daily basis already?” Sam yelled in frustration once when they had been so close, their breaths mingling together, their bodies’ warmth reaching each other’s. “We kill, we steal, we manipulate, we lie. But _this_ —“ Sam grabbed Dean by the shirt, pulling him even closer and Dean’s heart seemed to have stopped. “—this is _love,_ Dean. It’s pure, it’s unconditional, it’s all we’ve ever known. It’s what makes us humans, didn’t you say it once? How can this be evil or wrong?”

Dean was speechless. Which was odd, because he had so many reasons to deny this, to prove how wrong this was. But in that moment, Sam’s words seemed to make sense and he yearned for his brother’s body. He knew he should still say no, should probably shove Sam and get the hell out of there, but he couldn’t move. Sam was right there. So close, so real.

“Sammy—“ Dean started, but Sam shook his head vehemently, as if he was already expecting Dean to say no again. And what was Dean going to say anyway? He didn’t even know. But his brother’s name on his tongue always felt like a prayer, like he was being purified.

“No, Dean. I love you. Okay? And I know you love me too. We’re soulmates, for fuck’s sake. I don’t know who makes these decisions, if it’s God or his angels, but we are, and…” Sam stopped for a moment, closing his eyes and breathing in deeply, obviously trying to calm himself. “Is this really the worst thing we could possibly do?”

And Sam’s voice was begging Dean to accept this, accept them. Dean pursed his lips for a moment and considered. Hell, he had killed monsters who had not only promised, but proved that they were no threat to humans. He would manipulate and lie to get his way, regardless if it was for a hunt or not. They ran many credit card scams, they made fake badges, they pretended to be anything just to get away with it. They did it all for the ‘greater good’, or so they forced themselves to believe, because they had to believe that they were the good guys.

Why, then, love should be tamed? Yes, they were brothers and yes, Dean had raised Sam as his own child since John had failed to do so many times. But their love was something that couldn’t be copied. He even doubted people loved as intensely and unconditionally as they did. It wasn’t perfect, of course, they still fought a lot and they both had very strong traits that not always went together. But once they had to choose between the other and the world, they’d always choose the other and stick by his side.

Besides, they had gone to hell already, Sam had been locked with Lucifer for thousands of years. So what punishment could be worse than that? If they endured all that, as long as they were together they could face anything.

“Okay.” Dean finally said, his voice hoarse and eyes soft. Sam blinked a few times, as if not believing his ears. “Yeah, Sammy, you’re right. Okay.”

The look on Sam’s face was clearly overwhelming, but so undoubtfully happy that Dean couldn’t help but smile. Sam didn’t need to be told twice, maybe even a bit worried that Dean might change his mind. He closed the gap between them, kissing Dean urgently, passionately. Dean didn’t hesitate either, his resolve completely crumbling.

Nothing else mattered in that moment, only the two of them. This, this feeling they shared, this emotion, this was perfect. Why had they taken so long to give in to their desires? Dean knew better than to linger in that question, though. That moment was for them to relish and love each other truly, purely, like they had always wanted.

Sam’s mouth was so soft, so delicious, so _addictive_. Dean wanted more, he couldn’t stop kissing Sam, their tongues mingling together, tasting, taking, _consuming_.

This was heaven. No, this was better than heaven. How could this be sinful when it felt so dam right? Dean didn’t want to know, because he knew, in that moment, that there was no coming back. They had each other now in a way they had never thought possible.

“Dean.” Sam sighed his brother’s name with such love and tenderness that Dean forced himself to open his eyes and look at him. “Can we…?”

“Yes.” Dean didn’t need to hear the rest. Right now, he was completely on board with anything Sam had in mind. “Anything.”

Sam’s breath hitched and his hands gripped tighter on Dean’s waist. “Bed.” He said simply, tugging Dean’s clothes and undressing him. Dean, not wanting to be the only one to lose pieces of clothing, starts fighting with Sam’s clothes as well, and after some fumbling from both parts, they were both naked.

It wasn’t the first time they saw each other naked. No, when they were children they would take showers together, and even now, they didn’t have time or space to be embarrassed of their nakedness, so not only they had seen each other naked in passing, but they had also often fixed each other’s bodies after hunts. And while all those times weren’t sexual and they didn’t exactly get aroused from it, now they could touch, could feel, could taste every inch of each other’s bodies. Now, their focus wasn’t in whether or not they’d get an infection or had a broken bone, but in loving the other in the only intimate way they hadn’t yet and in giving each other pleasure.

They were both hard, and to say that they were desperate was an understatement. Sam was actually shaking, overwhelmed by the possibility of actually making love to his brother. Dean, on the other hand, couldn’t stop stroking Sam’s skin, every inch of it, and he was so tender when he did so, as if his brother’s body was a temple to be worshiped.

When they finally got on the bed, hands running everywhere, they stopped kissing for a moment just to look at each other for a moment, needing to see just how real this all was. “Can we… Can we suck each other?” Sam asked, a blush forming in his cheeks and Dean had to moan at that because damn, Sam’s cock was a beauty and he’d love to have that in his mouth. He nodded and Sam moved. However, instead of changing his position immediately, he hopped off the bed and rummaged around his duffle bag for a moment before going back to bed and arranging himself on his side, tugging Dean’s body so they were both lying on their sides, face at crotch level.

God, Dean had to lick his lips and swallow because he didn’t think drooling before even putting that cock inside his mouth was appropriate. He brought a hand to Sam’s thigh, the other holding Sam’s cock for the first time and the girth and weight of it was simply amazing. Dean couldn’t help himself anymore and licked at Sam’s cock head, and a moment later he had the whole head in his mouth, the salty taste and the musky smell only drove Dean even more insane with lust. In fact, when Sam tugged his hips closer and nudged one of his legs, prompting Dean to open them, he had to take the cock out of his mouth to gasp. A moment later and Sam was swallowing Dean’s cock and he was grateful he didn’t have Sam’s length in his mouth, because he moaned loudly, whole body writhing at the sensation.

Focusing back on the cock in front of him, Dean licked the cock in front of him from tip to root and then he started sucking it, swallowing more and more. However, Sam had a gigantic dick and Dean doubted he would be able to fit the whole thing without his gag reflex getting in the way. So instead he kept a hand on the base of Sam’s cock and pumped it eagerly while he sucked as much as he could into his mouth. Sam, on the other hand, sucked his dick enthusiastically, a hand on Dean’s hip, holding it close so Dean wouldn’t fuck into his mouth and make him take too much too soon.

Some time later, though, Sam’s hand let go of him and Dean was trying to be mindful of his hips, forcing himself not to thrust his hips forwards, although his legs did shake with the arousal. However, a moment later Dean felt a finger touching his rim and he almost convulsed on the spot, but he stopped himself before he bit Sam’s cock off. Now it made sense what Sam had been fumbling about in his duffle bag and for a moment Dean was grateful that his brother had lube on him – because apart from lubricated condoms, Dean didn’t have anything for this kind of activity, never needed it before, not even to jerk off.

Sam teased at the rim for a moment before finally putting some pressure on his finger and a moment later, Dean’s hole opened up to welcome the small intrusion. God, and to think that soon Dean would have that marvellous dick in his ass instead of his mouth was making him writhe and moan wantonly. Sam took his time fingering Dean. Slow at first, trying to figure out where Dean’s prostate was in that position and when Dean let go of his cock to yell and he tasted even more pre come in his mouth, he knew he had found it.

From there, Sam added a second finger and took his sweet time scissoring Dean, working him open tenderly. It was so filthy, so intimate, but Sam made it feel like the purest thing they’d ever done in their lives. “Fuck, Sam, you keep this up, I’ll come.” Dean complained, letting go of Sam’s cock for a moment to breathe, but Sam only chuckled, adding a third finger and making Dean moan even more, his hands twisting and gripping at any part of Sam’s body they could reach in that moment.

“Okay, lie down on your stomach then.” Sam said after a while, moving again so he could position himself between Dean’s legs, Dean flopping on his stomach gracelessly, raising his hips to give Sam more space to just fuck him. “God, you look amazing like this. Can’t wait to be inside you.” Sam whispered and Dean had to bite his own lower lip to keep himself from begging Sam to just shove his hard, huge cock in his ass.

Sam fumbled with something and Dean was just so far gone that he didn’t even try to look over his shoulder to see what he was doing. In fact, he was taking that moment to breathe and calm himself down. He couldn’t come the moment Sam touched him, so he needed that moment. It didn’t last long, though, but Dean had already calmed himself down as much as he could in that moment. Instead of just shoving his dick as far as it would go, Sam started inserting his long length slowly, breaching Dean’s hole carefully, slowly, not wanting to hurt him. As far as Sam knew, Dean had never done this before – and he was right, of course – so he couldn’t just hurt Dean because they were both in need to come.

Once fully inside, the two of them had to stop and breathe. Dean felt so damn full, so _complete_. He cursed himself for wasting years of their lives denying this to both of them. Sam, on top of him, kissed and sucked on Dean’s neck and shoulders, breathing harshly as he did so. They needed that moment to revel in, to acknowledge this as something real.

Slowly, Sam started moving. At first, he wasn’t moving much, wanting to give Dean some time to get used to the feeling, but Dean started moving his hips as well, trying to get more friction. Sam, understanding what his brother wanted, started rutting into Dean more eagerly, pounding into him in no time. Sam gasped at the feeling and Dean moaned and moaned, his prostate being stroked at every thrust, Sam’s thick and long cock working it over and over and Dean just wanted to come really badly.

“Sammy—“ He gasped out between his moans and Sam grunted on top of him, hands gripping Dean’s hips with such strength that it was bound to be sore later and probably with a hand shaped bruise. Not that they were complaining. Dean brought a hand to his own cock, fisting it quickly, trying to chase his orgasm, but it was only when Sam came, biting Dean’s shoulder just right, almost breaking skin that Dean actually came with a choked out ‘Sam’ spilling out of his lips.

They spent a couple of minutes in the same position, not even moving, just catching their breaths. When Sam finally moved, Dean winced, but then whimpered when he felt come oozing out of his hole. Sam only snuggled loser to Dean, bringing him to his arms.

“Please tell me this wasn’t a one time thing or that you regret it.” Sam whispered, his tone worried. Dean moved enough just to look Sam in the eyes, their skins glistering with sweat, Sam’s musk even stronger now after sex. Dean smirked at Sam then.

“Nah, Sammy. We’re good.” Sam smiled, clearly relieved and hugged Dean tighter. Dean chuckled.

Some years later, when they found out that Chuck was actually God, they couldn’t help but worry that he’d say anything. Back when they had met Chuck, nothing had happened between them, but now… Obviously he knew. He couldn’t _not_ know. Sam seemed to be the most worried while Dean was ready for a fight if he said anything. However, Chuck never brought it up. So, one day Sam just blurted out:

“You know we’ve been sinning, right?” Dean looked scandalized at his brother but Chuck just frowned, as if trying to understand what in the hell Sam was talking about. “Dean and I, we…”

“Oh.” Chuck said, but then he frowned again. “Sinning? I mean, you guys are certainly kinky, but sinners is too much, don’t you think?”

“But… we’re brothers.” Sam said lamely while Dean looked from one to the other, utterly confused.

“Well, yeah. But you’re also soulmates. I mean, I could have hinted about the love you had for each other in my books, but society nowadays is not ready to face two strong male leads in an incestuous relationship. So I chose to keep those parts out.” Sam was gaping and Dean was frowning.

“Wait. You’re telling us that we have spent most of our lives trying to fight something that wasn’t even wrong in the first place?” It was Dean’s turn to speak and Sam looked at him with his puppy dog eyes.

“Yeah. C’mon, guys. The bible is filled with incest in case you haven’t noticed. Society just… changed its view on the matter. But I can guarantee you, as God, that what you two have been doing is not a sin or anything.” Chuck frowned and then shook his head. “In fact, I don’t know how could think so. Few people have such a pure love in this world. Not that love is hard to find, but, well, maybe it’s because you two are soulmates, I made sure of that, but the love you two share _is_ rare. Couldn’t you tell by the need to sacrifice each other all the time? Just a small hint.” Chuck said with a chuckle.

The brothers were dumbstruck. For as long as they were alive, they had believed that this love they shared was sinful and wrong and they had fought it for years. And now God himself was sitting with them and telling them so matter-of-factly that they weren’t sinners. Not that it changed anything, because after that first kiss they didn’t care anymore about being sinners or not, but it did lift a weight off their shoulders.

“Rest assured that you two have my blessing.” Chuck said with a proud smile and Sam felt his eyes prickling with tears while Dean was still so damn confused. “Just don’t go around sharing this with the world, they might not believe you or might judge you. But between us, you two are alright.”

Sam and Dean nodded. Keeping it a secret was no news to them, but having Chuck tell them it was okay what they were doing was a blessing they never knew they deserved, but were glad they did.


End file.
